


The wind and the tides

by n_bi_nary



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (inspired by sanjun but shhh), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_bi_nary/pseuds/n_bi_nary
Summary: newt and hermann are just hanging out walking along the beach (its totally not a date), then they go for a ride.





	The wind and the tides

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place quite a bit before the events of the first film.

The damp sand sunk between his toes, and every now and then the tide would pool around his feet and pull away the loose grains. Wind pushed along the water, eventually brushing past him and Newton. He tried to look at the water, or the purple melting into orange, or even the swirls of sand at his feet, but all he could focus on was the light in Newton’s eyes as he told the story of this beach. His hair was in wisps, which were fluttering around his face. His sparkling smile, his crinkled nose, the unshaven stubble lining his jaw. Still, he tried to look at the water. 

They walked along the shore until the sun dipped beneath the water’s edge and the orange bled into blue which bled into black. They walked as one by one stars dotted the sky and blue light surrounded them. He now looked at the stars. Traced the constellations, traversing billions of miles in seconds with the tip of his finger. 

“What’s that one?” He glanced at Newton who was weakly pointing in a direction that went no where, gaze fixed on himself. Suddenly he felt he could look everywhere but Newton.

“That’s uh... that’s Cepheus. He was a king who um married Cassiopeia, she and her daughters were rather vein and they eventually invited the wrath of Poseidon who sent Cetus after them, though I believe that particular constellation isn’t out right now.”

“huh.”

“What?” He still refused to look at Newton, gaze trailing the luminous nothing above them instead. The zephyr pulled at his hair and clothes, and the waves crashed in a melodic song that surrounded them.

“Nothing. It’s neat. The story- or, the stars.” Through the corner of his eye he could tell Newt was certainly not looking at the stars.

“Yes, I should hope so.” A lighthearted contentedness hid within a glint of his eyes and a slight upturn of his mouth. 

For a while the only sounds were that of the seemingly-orchestrated elements, harmonizing in every way. His eyes floated over everything but Newt, and Newt gazed almost entirely at him. At some point they had slowly rounded their way back to Newt’s ancient Jeep.

“It’s getting late.” Newt’s voice eventually shook him out of his trance.

“Yes.” He sniffed, pulling a line through the sludge with the end of his cane. He knew he should say something, he wanted to say something, but the words were knives that tugged through his throat whenever he tried to drudge them up.

“So…”

“So.” Newt peered at him expectantly for a moment, but when he realized he would get no answer his eyes darted away. His hands found their way to his pockets and his toes poked at the ground.

“I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Too quick. Too eager.

“We could just, ya know, drive around. Maybe grab some food. I’m sure you’re hungry, dude.”

“We have to work tomorrow.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“I can always take the bus if you really want to stay out.” Newt frowned, and then Hermann frowned. That was not what he meant, but the blades had buried themselves in his tongue.

“Right. Well, in that case… Uh. I can drop you off at the bus stop, or something.” Newt began to open the door then.

“Newt.. on. Wait.”

“Yes?” Quick. It could almost be called eager.

“I… Well… Something to eat would be would be uh.. nice. It would be nice.” He fought back a cringe at his own words.

“Yeah?”

“I suppose.” They were both smiling, then. His was faint, a ghost in the moonlight, full of shy eccentricity. Newton’s, though, it shined brighter than every star in the sky, just as it always had.

“Hop in.”  
-  
The wind hit him with more force than he’d ever felt before, it pulled his hair back and whipped his clothes against the seat. It tugged the edge of his smile and opened his eyes wider to the world. The stars were slow to move, cautiously moving across the sky as he was thrust forward further into the world. 

Besides him Newt was singing along to some song on the radio, out of tune and off pitch he threw the words out like he owned them, so confident, so happy. Watching him brewed bubbles in Hermann's stomach that crawled through his chest and squeezed his heart. When his lab partner began dancing in accompaniment of the lyrics he couldn't help his small exhale of laughter. His eyes went from Newt to the sky, but his mind didn’t dare wander. The wind pulled away, layer by layer, every emotion and thought, until it was just joy and…

“Wharhtm your dh think abonamt” Newt’s incoherence drew him down from his cloud.

“What?” Newt’s hand flicked over the radio and lowered the sound.

“What’re you thinking about?” He had to yell over the sound of the wind.

You

“Oh... Nothing.”

“Nothing? Really, nothing?”

Actually, I’m thinking about your smile.

“Yes, really, Newton. Nothing.”

Your laugh

“I don’t believe you, dude. You’ve got that look.”

Your eyes

“’That look’?”

Your mind

“That look you get when you talk about... physics and shit.”

I’m always thinking of you

“That must be because I’m pondering…. calculations”

How did I never realize it’s always been you?

Newt chuckled, stealing one last glance at him before turning the radio back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another late(early) night work that i absolutely did not revise or look over and probably never will, so some bits are kind of a reach or maybe ooc or just errors in general. but its cute and it makes me smile so.
> 
> If any of you really want me to fix this up and maybe add a beginning/end then leave a comment and I'll try to find the time.


End file.
